The invention relates to a heating device for installation in a switchgear cabinet, having a support and a heating body, wherein the support replaceably accommodates the heating body in a holder, according to the preamble part of claim 1.
Heating devices of this type are in particular used when switchgear cabinets are arranged in outdoor areas. Depending on weather conditions, it may be needed for reliable operation of the electronics accommodated in the switchgear cabinet to raise the thermal level by utilizing heating devices. Another application results when the risk of formation of condensate in the interior of the switchgear cabinet is given. The heating device is fixed in the interior of the switchgear cabinet such that the available heating power may be used accordingly.
Various heating elements having the respectively needed power are available for different applications. Commonly, the heating devices are fixed to top head rails by means of mounting brackets. The mounting brackets are, on the one hand, connected with heating bodies and comprise screw bores to screw them to a top head rail or a chassis mounted within the switchgear cabinet.
Heating devices of this type are known from company brochure “Rittal-Handbuch 31, Seiten 654 and 655”.
A heating device according to the preamble part of claim 1 is known from US 2005/0006053 A1. A support replaceably receives a heating body within a holder, wherein limiting elements are arranged spaced apart from another such that they form guiding rails for the heating body. When the heating body is completely inserted into the guiding rails, it is locked in that position by means of snap-lock elements. The snap-lock elements are arranged in transverse direction of the limiting elements, so that they define a final mounting position in which the heating body is firmly retained.
EP 0 002 660 A1 discloses a heating device of a switchgear cabinet consisting of a base plate which is U-shaped in cross-section and which accommodates a heating body together with a thermostat. The base plate is provided with a continuous fixing double-web into which a screwing groove is formed so that self-tapping fastening screws may be screwed at any location therein.
A switchgear cabinet heater is described in DE 92 17 778 U1, wherein a heating body is screwed onto a thermostat housing.
Finally, also GB 2 140 260 A shows a heating body which can be screwed to a support.